


ASKL

by evilbrat2013



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also my writing is terrible, Family, Making them ASKL, Rewrite and a Repost, The ASL trio have a sister, There all walking disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbrat2013/pseuds/evilbrat2013
Summary: The ASL siblings have a sister, there now ASKL, and they are all a walking disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Popping balloons**

In the middle of East Blue, a nine-year-old red head girl, floated far away from her home of Goa Island on seven remaining balloons.

“Pop”

Make those six balloons.

The girl looked up worriedly; she knew is she fell into the ocean she would sink like a rock.

“Bang, pop”

Was someone was trying to shoot her down?

“Bang, pop”

Yep, someone was definitely trying to shoot her down.

“Bang, pop”

‘SHIT!’ thought the girl, now barely floating with three balloons.

“Bang, Pop, Bang, Pop, Bang, Pop”

There go all the balloons, and now she was falling.

**Not so far away on a ship**

"Hey what’s that?!" the look out asked, pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, what is that" another crew member asked, pointing to the sky.

By then the mysterious floating thing had got the attention of lots of other crew members, and their captain.  
"Bring it down!" the Captain announced, watching the floating thing with interest.

The sniper got up and took aim.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

That was when the screaming started.

**Back to the Balloons**

_‘Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit’_ was all that was going through that girl’s mind, as she fell, screaming. She barley noticed the giant bird flying towards her, or the ship that was sailing below; Being caught by said bird also led to some more screaming and demands for an explanation.

“WHY AREN’T I BEING BURNT?! WHERE YOU THE ARSEHOLE WHO SHOT ME DOWN!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU” the now very confused girl screamed, which wasn’t the best thing for the birds hearing, as the girl was screaming into his ear.

“If you just wait for a moment, it will all be explained, yoi” the bird responded, making the girl go quite and seriously question her sanity, as she had heard a bird talk.

“you’re a bird, how are you talking?” the bird then just gave up on this child, assuming that it will be just as bad as the other one.

* * *

  
The flaming bird landed on the now, much larger ship with a very interesting whale figure head, after dropping the kid onto the deck the bird changed into a man with a very odd haircut.

"This is the second kid we shot down today!" the giant said.

Before this the kid was looking around very lost and confused.

“Wait another kid? Is he ok” the kid looked mildly panicked, alarming the pirates as the other brat they had shot down was incredibly violent; and this kid seemed alarmed for his safety. “wait who are you people anyways?” ending the child’s panic with a question.

That took most of the crew back. the old man just laughed "Gurararara!" he smiled "My name is Whitebeard, and you’re on the Moby Dick the flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates”

“Ok... I don’t know what or who that is, but cool” stated with a confused look and a thumbs up, quickly replaced with a shot of alarm “this other kid you mentioned, can I see him?”

“No, we rather you didn’t, this brat is dangerous and we don’t want kid like you to get hurt, yoi” the flaming bird man said.

“You shot me out of the sky before realizing that I was in fact a person, I think I can cope with a dangerous kid” stated the brat, causing most of the crew to sweat drop.

“Kid this brat took out three people before we got him into a room, he then preceded to trash the room and nearly got out twice. You really don’t want to see this kid” stated a tall, dark skinned man.

"Oh!" said the kid realization seen on their face "that’s just Ace, he does that sometimes”

When she said that the whole crew went silent and stared at this little kid that knew the name of the monster now known as Ace.

"You know this kid yoi?" the pineapple head asked.

"Yep, he’s my brother" the girl replied simple.

That shocked the crew into another round of silence.

"Do you think you could get him to stop destroying things, yoi?" bird guy asked.

Whitebeard watched in interest.

"Easy peasey" the kid replied with a smirk.

* * *

  
Fire Bird guy took the kid down to the room that they were keeping Ace in.

"So, what’s your name anyways" asked the kid, curiosity getting its way.

The bird guy looked down at the small kid before answering "Marco, what’s yours, yoi?" Bird guy now known Marco asked "Keti, though a lot of people call me Ket" she answered after a moment of hesitation.

“And to clear up any confusion, are you a boy or a girl Ket, yoi?” asked Marco.

“Imma girl” replied Keti used to this question.

After walking for a little more Keti asked a question that was bugging her, "what devil fruit did you eat?”

Marco looked down at Keti, surprised that she knew what a devil fruit was, as not many people in east blue even knew that they existed.

"The mythical zone phoenix type, yoi, how do you know what a devil fruit is?" Marco answer

"um… I ate one too, accidently tho, so don’t get angry"

Marco looked down at the kid with shock on his face. This kid ate a devil fruit!?

"What, What Devil Fruit did you eat, yoi" he asked “and I’m not going to be angry at you for eating one” added as an afterthought.

"The Speed-Speed Fruit" Keti answers "I still keep running into things though”

After that they walked in silence to the room.

"Well here it is, are you sure you want to talk to him, it might not even be your brother, yoi” stated Marco.

“Yep, ‘sides its probably is Ace, cause Sabo isn’t normally that destructive and Lu’ is a puppy in comparison… also I don’t think Gramp’s has any other kids to tie to balloons and send out to sea”

“what type of man is your grandfather yoi?” Marco looked with concern at this child.

“Someone that should never have been entrusted with children” Keti spoke darkly.

“I see... well good luck with Ace then”

Keti thanked Marco and walked into the mostly destroyed room.

 _‘Ace is an idiot.’_ Keti thought as she looked over the room.

The room was destroyed. And in the middle of it all was a ten-year-old, raven hair boy fast asleep.

_'oh, looks like his narcolepsy acted up... joy’_

She walked towards Ace as quietly as she could. When she got there, she sat down next to Ace and started to poke him, saying "Ace, Ace, Ace, Luffy wandered off again and a snake ate him, again"

That woke Ace up fast enough saying "what, Luffy, were, snake, what" he stopped for a second to stare at Keti.

"You lied" he stated bluntly.

"Yes, Yes I did" Keti stated just as bluntly.

Ace paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side before saying "how did you get caught?"

The look Ace received from Keti was of pure confusion “I didn't, I got shot down… what are you going on about anyways?”

“They pulled me out of the ocean and refused to let me continue swimming towards the island I was aiming for; So, I tried to have them put me down and they refused so I beat them up, and them more people came and I was thrown into this room.”

“ah, and the room is in this state because?” this was accompanied by a hand gesture.

“tried to get out, got thrown back in so I trashed the room in retaliation”

“right then, you need to go and apologize to the Captain”

“Why”  
“cause it’s the right thing to do, idiot, and if we want any chance to get back to Goa then we need them willing enough to drop us off, and your reaction to them ‘saving’ you haven’t helped our chances”

“and if I don’t?”

“You’ll wish that it was Sabo that was shot down and not me” completed with a glare from Keti.

“Fine” growled a very annoyed Ace.


	2. Well were not dead

“Marco, you can take us to your Captain now; Ace says that he’ll apologise or something like it” Keti called through the door.

“Whose Marco?” asked Ace.

“The guy that turns into a  phoenix and has pineapple hair… also seems to say ‘yoi’ at the end of his sentences” 

“Oh, so he’s one of the guys that grabbed me then” Ace replied.

“I guess, I don’t know tho” shrugged Keti.

Then the door opened and Marco came in to take Ace and Keti back to Whitebeard.

They reached the deck quickly, with Marco leading both Ace and Keti to Whitebeard, ignoring the stares of the various crewmates around them.

"Sorry for damaging your crew and ship, might not happen again" Ace glared during the entire apology, when he was done Keti was looking very smug and Whitebeard looked interested. Before anyone could say anything though, both of the brat’s stomach grumbled from hunger.

“When was the last time you ate, yoi?”

Both Ace and Keti paused, pondering the question before Keti asked, "what's today?" a crew member shouted out "Monday!" they both paused before answering "three days".

The entire crew was shocked to how two kids stayed alive for three days without food, with one of the kids defeating three fully grown men with brute force alone and then trashing a room.

“Marco, take them to the med bay and then to the kitchens and get them looked after” Whitebeard said, watching Marco heard the brats below deck.

After leaving the main deck and heading down the hall towards the med bay, Marco asked the question "how are you still standing, yoi?"

"no clue" Keti answered.

The walk to the med bay was short, Ace was glaring at everyone who looked at them, _‘Ace and his trust issues is going to give me so much trouble'_ Keti thought. Nearly walking into Marco when he stopped outside a door that Keti assumed was the med bay.

“The nurses may seem scary but they mean no harm” Marco said before opening the door, and ushering the two brats in, giving them no time to question what he meant. 

They were greeted by a red-haired woman in a very revealing nurses outfit.

“Brats this is Daniels, the head nurse, Daniels the darked haired one is Ace, and the red haired one is Keti, yoi” Marco introduced them “there the kids that we grabbed and shot down”

“Ah, Marco I was wondering when you were going to bring them down, I would have hated to have had to get them myself” the woman commented, her smile saying the exact opposite of what she said. 

“But anyways, I’ll do a full medical workup and see where these kids sit” Daniels stated, before gesturing at some other woman “Hanna, Whisky can you come over here and help me with this” 

“Hey, don’t we get a say in this?!” Both Ace and Keti yelled.

“No.” 

This left two scowling brats in the middle of the med bay, who did not like people deciding what they did. “There only going to make sure that you’re ok, nothing else the nurses aren’t going to hurt you, yoi” Marco said noticing the hostile atmosphere that the two of them were producing.

The hostility from the two dropped slightly though the nurses where glared at, before they unshed the two kids to one of the beds, correctly assuming that neither wanted to be too far from one another. 

“For not having eaten anything for the past three days you do seem to relatively ok, though Keti your feet are covered in scars, do you not own shoes?” the brunette nurse named Hanna asked, poking and prodding the two, Whisky was fetching some band aids and antiseptic to clean the cuts on Keti’s feet.

“Nope, shoes are annoying and I refuse to wear them” Keti answered grinning, earning a punch from Ace. 

“Oi, no fighting in my infirmary” Daniels shouted from where she was standing next to Marco. Earning a glare form Ace and Keti made a face at her, which was promptly ignored.

Some questions were asked about Ace’s arm brace, though nobody got a real answer from Ace; and even more questions were asked about any previous injuries that the two had incurred in the past. Both of them stayed quite on that question with the only response being;

“there are too many to count”

There was some concern raised form that question with the nurse Daniels moving forward to ask some follow up questions before being interrupted by the brat’s stomachs grumbling, and Ace loudly complaining that he was hungry.

This led to both Daniels, Whiskey and Hanna clearing them to go and eat something, with comments that both of them seem reasonably ok for not having eaten for three days and a pointed warning at Marco to not go overboard with the food. Marco led them out of the infirmary and towards the kitchen, Ace was glaring at anyone that looked at him or Keti.

The glare stopped though when the smell of food hit them both, leading to Ace and Keti racing towards the smell and away from Marco. Entering the room where the food smell came from though stopped them both, the room was huge filled with everything you would want in a kitchen and then some. 

At one of the numerous benchtops a large blue-haired man was supervising a younger red-haired man making something. That stopped when the kids entered the room, the men started moving again when they saw Marco coming up behind them.

"Yo, Marco I thought the brat wasn’t allowed out of his room, and who the hell is the other one?" said the blue-haired man.

“things changed Ivan, can you get these two fed” stated Marco with a smirk “also they can introduce themselves.”

“I see then… Thatch your feeding them, good practice” replied Ivan, “now brats what are your names?”

“I’m Keti” Keti replied, before smacking Ace as he hadn’t spoken.

“Ace” 

“I see then, let Thatch know if you have any food allergies or anything then, he’ll get you fed in no time” Ivan said, gesturing over to the counter “he might learn domething” before going to talk to Marco.

Thatch took that as an ok to go and talk to the kids leaving his cookery to a little later, “so do you have any allergies or anything or are you good for everything?” Thatch asked the kids.

“Sea food makes me feel icky and milky stuff is bleah, though Ace will eat everything…” Keti trailed off being distracted by Ace and his discovery of fruit. 

"Well let's get you some food" Thatch said after staring at the brat’s back for a bit, unsure if they even heard him or not.

Feeding the brats turned into a spectacle very quickly, as Keti ate like a normal person, whereas Ace ate like a black whole existed in him, and their table manners were close to non-existent. Bets were made on when Ace would finish eating, a guy from the 6th division won with Ace finishing on 14 plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Keti are a year apart in age with Ace being older.   
> Since this is like 7-8 years in the past the Whitebeard pirates are going to be down a few members and characters like Thatch wouldn't have reached there command positions, so you have other characters to fill in such as Ivan the current 4th division commander for the next while.


End file.
